


Circle of Friends: First Day

by InbeTreena



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InbeTreena/pseuds/InbeTreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Will's disastrous first day, he's managed to win Simon over. Can Simon convince his other mates that Will is worth their time? Various slash pairings, particularly Simon/Will with Neil/Jay and Simon/Neil/Jay on the side. Pure smut/AU. Just a bit of fun, really. First story in a series of eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle of Friends: First Day

_AN: My apologies for not posting anything in a while. Due to personal issues, I haven’t had a lot of energy to devote to writing lately. I do intend to continue both ‘Hypothetically Speaking’ and ‘Resolution of Necessity’ at some point, and have done quite a bit of work on the second chapters for both of these stories. However, I’ve been feeling rather cynical lately, so I’ve been taking a break from writing my usual romantic stuff in favour of writing a load of smut instead. Which is exactly what this here story that you’ve just clicked on is._

_Basically, I’m hoping for ‘Circle of Friends’ to end up being an eighteen part series, where each part is based on an episode of the show. These stories will effectively consist of various combinations of the four boys just randomly getting it on each other. As you can imagine, there will be very little to be had in the way of plot, and while I will do my damnedest to keep the boys as in character as possible, I may need to take some creative licence over them in order to make the filth work in the way I want it to (thus the AU tag). I’m definitely not going for the Booker prize here; it’s just a bit of good clean fun. Well... not exactly ‘clean’, but you get the idea... As the title suggests, this first story is based on the very first episode, ‘First Day’. It’s mostly Simon/Will, but there are a few dollops of Neil/Jay and Simon/Neil/Jay thrown in too. Please enjoy!_

 

-

 

Circle of Friends - First Day

 

It had just gone eleven on a cool Monday night in September. Sounds of skin-on-skin friction and excited panting filled the darkened bedroom. Two naked bodies were poised for action, their pale skin illuminated only by the dull glow of a bedside table lamp. Jay waited on the bed on hands and knees, his cock stiff and quivering against his taut stomach. Behind him, Neil was stood meticulously slathering hand lotion over his own condom-encased erection. He eyed the willing form of his awaiting friend and licked his lips hungrily. His limbs starting to ache from the tension, Jay grew impatient.

 

“What the fuck’s taking so long?”

 

“Sorry, be right with ya. Just lubin’ the balls up.”

 

“...What for?”

 

“Well, I was gonna try puttin’ ‘em in.”

 

Jay glanced over his shoulder sharply. “No, you fucking well won’t!”

 

“But you said some people like it.”

  
“No, you dickhead. I said that some **girls** like it. Do I look like a girl to you?”

 

Neil shrugged. “You sound like one sometimes.”

 

“You what?”

 

“When you’re gettin’ fucked, your voice goes all high an’ that. Makes you sound a bit girly.”

 

Jay’s outraged expression silenced any possible follow-up comments Neil might have had to that. “Look, just stop talking shit and get your cock in me. Just cock, no balls, alright?”

 

Nodding, Neil dutifully assumed the position. Gripping his cock in one hand and Jay’s slender hip with the other, he lined himself up at the puckered entrance and eased forward. Both teens held their breath until Neil was buried to the hilt, then released a duet of pleasured moans. Neil held steady, allowing Jay enough time to ride out the initial buzz of pain before moving again. He thrust slowly, rhythmically, sliding in and out of his friend’s delicious tightness. Jay eagerly rocked back into Neil’s movements, gasping as the long slender shaft quickly found his sweet spot. The taller boy grunted, crashing into Jay harder, his lotion-drenched balls making a beautiful slapping sound as they collided against the blond teen’s pert arse. Dropping from his hands to his elbows, Jay buried his face into the duvet as pitchy whimpers began spilling from his lips. Neil closed his eyes, his mouth contorting into a slack-jawed grin at the lovely sounds his partner was producing.

 

Both were entirely too wrapped up in their play to notice another boy silently entering the room. Slipping out of his hoody, he smirked at the sight of the frantic copulation and crept over to the desk on the other side of the room. He sat and enjoyed the show a few moments longer before loudly clearing his throat. The action in front of him froze mid-thrust, as if he’d simply hit the pause button on a porn video. Two pairs of startled eyes snapped towards him, staring in shock. He nodded to them cheekily in greeting. The rutting pair sighed in relief.

 

“Fuckin’ hell, Si!” Jay snapped. “You trying to scare us into an early grave or something?”

 

Simon held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry. Please continue.”

 

“Yeah, easier said than done, you wanker! Think you’ve gone and given me cock failure, let alone heart failure!”

 

Right on cue, Neil reached around to Jay’s front, giving his friend’s waning erection a few encouraging strokes to help him back on track. Jay purred appreciatively and started moving again, steadily impaling himself on the other boy’s hardness. With a gruff moan, Neil resumed pounding into Jay, delivering a few firm slaps to the pale arse as he lost himself in their rhythm once more. His own cock starting to harden now, Simon unfastened his jeans to alleviate the pressure building inside his underwear. The zipper sound caught the attention of Jay, who glanced over at the other teen disapprovingly.

 

“How’d you even get in ‘ere anyway?” he grumbled.

 

“Front door was open.”

 

Neil winced at his own absentmindedness. “Ah, shit! Knew I’d forgot something.”

 

“Yeah well...bedroom door was closed,” Jay managed to say amidst gasps. “Try knocking.”

 

“I did, actually. Not surprised you didn’t hear me though. Pretty sure I could hear Neil’s balls smacking against your arse from the driveway.”

 

Neil looked impressed. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, you’re being really fucking loud. Might wanna keep it down a bit?”

 

“Nah, s’alright,” Neil said, voice hitching as he slammed into Jay with increasing speed. “Dad’s knocked out on sleep pills. Won’t hear a thing.”

 

“Don’t mention your dad when I’m almost there, you twat!” Jay hissed.

  
“Sorry.”

 

Simon leaned forward for a better view as Jay started stroking himself, which Neil correctly took as a sign to further speed up his thrusts. As usual, Jay became more vocal as he neared the finish line, the pitch of his groans and gasps ascending with each passing second. Simon caressed himself lightly through his underwear, but couldn’t bring himself to do much more than that. It had barely been ten minutes since he’d last blown his load, and his cock still felt entirely too sensitive to withstand a full blown wank right now.

 

A few more hearty tugs were all it took to finish Jay off. He let out a piercing cry, sending jets of pearly-white fluid spattering across the duvet. After a couple more deep thrusts into the orgasming blond, Neil’s head snapped back, his arse cheeks clenching tightly as he too hit his climax. Quickly but carefully, Neil pulled out before he succumbed to the weakness in his knees, staggering away to dispose of the condom. Jay rolled onto his back, pushing his sweat-drenched fringe out of his eyes as he panted feverishly. He turned his attention to Simon, who sat smirking like a Bond villain in the desk chair.

 

“What you grinnin’ at?”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you moan like a girl when you’re about to spunk?”

 

Jay scowled furiously, giving Simon a good long look at his middle finger.

 

“Fuck off! At least my O-face doesn’t make me look like a spastic!”

 

“So what ya doin’ ‘ere anyway, Si?” Neil cut in, flopping down on the bed next to Jay. “You’re a bit late to the party.”

 

“Yeah!” Jay said, still indignant. “And if you’re hoping to scrounge a suckjob after giving me that sort of lip, you can go fuck yourself. Literally.”

 

Simon leaned back in his chair, sighing in resignation. “Suppose that’s fair enough.”

 

“You’re damn right, it’s fair enough!”

 

“Serves ya right for stayin’ back with that weird newbie,” Neil added.

 

“Yeah,” Jay snorted. “Fucking Briefcase!”

 

Simon rolled his eyes. “His name’s Will.”

 

“Don’t care what his name is. He’s a fucking liability, mate.”

 

Neil nodded. “Yeah. Proper plonker.”

 

“I quite like him, actually,” Simon said firmly.

 

Jay crinkled his nose. “Why?”

 

“Well, why wouldn’t I? I mean, even though he royally fucked up at the pub, he still seems really nice. I think we should all get to know him a bit better before judging him, personally.”

 

Something about Simon’s tone instantly aroused Jay’s suspicions. He studied his lifelong friend’s intense blue eyes, searching for a hidden meaning or agenda. When realisation hit, his jaw dropped.

 

“Oh, my fucking God...”

 

“What?” Neil asked.

 

Jay pointed at Simon accusingly. “No wonder you’re not arsed about getting some from us tonight! You’ve been off bumming that speccy twat, haven’t ya?”

 

Simon coolly shrugged off the reproachful glares he was being shot.

 

“I didn’t ‘bum’ him, actually.”

 

“Well, something fucking happened! You haven’t got your ‘I’ve just had my balls drained in a back alley’ look plastered all over your face for nothing!”

 

Simon couldn’t help the cocky smile that tugged at his lips. “That’s actually a pretty accurate description of what happened, to be fair.”

 

Gazing at Simon curiously, Neil sat up straight. “Handjob?”

 

“BJ. Right outside his front door.”

  
While Neil’s eyes widened in wonder, Jay clearly wasn’t as impressed.

 

“Well, so fucking what? One of us could have easily done that for ya! What you messing about with him for? You got some new fetish for sad embarrassing wankers or something?”

 

“Well, if I did, it’s not like there would be anything ‘new’ about it, considering I’ve shagged you for the past two years. Listen, I just get a good feeling from Will. He’s a lovely bloke, even if he is a bit mental. He’ll make a good friend. And it looks like he’s bi, just like us, so there’s that...” Simon paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “As a matter of fact, I was thinking that maybe-”

 

“No!” Jay interrupted. “Don’t you dare say what I think you’re gonna say!”

 

“...I think we should let him in.”

 

“No!” Jay repeated sternly. “No fucking chance, no fucking way!”

 

Simon sighed, fully expecting such an unreasonable reaction. “At least take some time to think about it first, Jay.”

 

“Don’t need no time to think about it! Take your stupid idea and stick it up your arse, mate!”

 

“But Will’s exactly your type though, when you think about it. Dark eyes and hair, shorter than you, bit on the femmy side. And he’s got that ‘sweet and innocent’ vibe that we both like.”

  
“No, **Neil** is ‘sweet and innocent’. That posh little ponce is ‘gobby and annoying’.”

 

“He’s not **that** bad.”

 

“Oh, isn’t he? _‘Hmm, ‘Jay’ is an interesting name. Is it short for something? It isn’t? How unusual! Are you sure? Surely, it must be though?’_ Like I don’t know my own fucking name or something! Stuck-up little wanker!”

 

“Right, okay. Fair point. He **is** a bit snobby. But don’t you think you’d feel a lot better about him saying shit like that if you had the option of sticking your cock in his mouth to shut him up? It always makes you feel better when Neil’s been talking bollocks. Or if I’ve been going on about Carli too much?”

 

“Yeah, but us three have our special secret bond though, don’t we? One that’s been built on the sort of trust that only being mates with someone for ten years can bring?”

 

Simon rolled his eyes. “We fuck each other for a laugh, Jay. It’s not like we’re the South-West London Illuminati or something.”

 

“I’m telling you, letting some stranger in on this is fucking dangerous! What if he spills the beans?”

 

“To who? Everyone at school has him pretty much permanently blacklisted after tonight. Look, I’m not stupid. I wouldn’t be suggesting this if I didn’t think we could trust him. And we totally can, I swear.”

 

Shaking his head, Jay could only mutter a barrage of unrelated expletives in response. To accentuate his disapproval, he huffily dragged the duvet over his lower body and shuffled to the far side of the bed, glaring out of the bedroom window into the night sky. Deciding to leave Jay to sulk for the time being, Simon turned his attention to the third member of their group.

 

“You’ve been quiet so far, Neil. What’s your opinion?”

 

Neil looked thoughtful for a moment. “How was he? At sucking ya off, I mean?”

 

“Well, he told me it was his first time, but-”

 

“See?” Jay yelled, gesturing wildly. “Knew it! He’s a clueless fucking virgin! Why are we even wasting time considering-”

 

“We were all virgins once, Jay!” Simon snapped. “And as it happens, he’s not all that clueless anyway. So at least let me get my story out before you start going off on one, yeah?”

 

Jay looked to Neil for backup. When it didn’t look like he was going to receive any, he folded his arms and sighed.

 

“Fine. I’m listening.”

 

*-*

 

After leaving the Black Horse in disgrace, Will hadn’t been able to get in touch with his mum, so Simon had offered to walk him home. As they strolled through the streets making friendly conversation, Simon watched in amusement as his new companion kept nervously glancing over his shoulder. He was no doubt still very paranoid that Mark Donovan would randomly pop out from behind a bus shelter and beat the fuck out of him. It was an understandable concern. Will had acted like an absolute tool earlier that evening; there was no question about that. Any sane person would have abandoned him on the pub doorstep without a second thought. But something about the other boy had drawn Simon in. Will was rather complicated compared to most other teenage boys that Simon knew. Outwardly, he seemed very cheerful, friendly and enthusiastic, with a healthy streak of misplaced optimism. But on the flipside, he definitely had a more cynical and sarcastic edge to him too. He was an intriguing character, and had left Simon wanting to know more.

 

As an added bonus, Will was also strangely attractive, if you cared enough to look beyond his drab clothing and horribly unfashionable glasses. He possessed somewhat of an exotic appeal, with those striking dark features and that sweet timid smile. Not that he was as physically appealing as Carli, obviously. Nobody was, in Simon’s view. But he could definitely envision himself staring into those deep brown eyes as he rode the smaller boy to a climax, and could quite vividly imagine the kind of sensations those pouting lips would elicit if they were to find themselves wrapped around his cock...

 

Will suddenly stopped in his tracks, snapping Simon out of his private fantasyland.

 

“Well, here we are. Home, sweet home.”

 

Simon glanced over at the modestly sized detached house. “Oh, really? My house isn’t far from here, actually. Neil lives quite close by too.”

 

“Oh? Cool...”

 

The fact that such a simple colloquialism sounded so foreign in Will’s upper-class accent was quite funny to Simon. Suddenly feeling a little awkward, Will looked down at his shoes, carefully choosing his next words before meeting his new friend’s expectant gaze.

 

“Listen, Simon... I just wanted to say that I’m very grateful for you being so kind to me today. You really didn’t need to be, especially after my... regrettable performance at the pub. You’ve single-handedly made my first day in a totally new environment a lot less scary, and you have no idea what that means to me. Thank you... for everything.”

 

Content that he’d made it through his little speech without gushing to the point of being embarrassing, Will hesitantly offered a handshake. Simon accepted, still finding the whole situation pretty amusing. As far as teenage boys went, Will was about the furthest thing from ‘normal’ that Simon had ever encountered. He was sort of adorable, in a weird way.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Simon replied. “That’s what mates do, yeah?”

 

A genuinely happy smile broke out across Will’s face, and Simon felt his cock twitch to life inside his pants. What the hell was wrong with him tonight? Maybe he was just feeling amorous after spending time with Carli, but he’d never had another boy make him feel quite like this before. Sure, he had no doubt that he was bisexual, considering the types of things he happily got up to with Jay and Neil. But that was a convenient and comfortable arrangement that had come about gradually after knowing them for many years. He’d only known Will for less than a day and already, he wanted nothing more than to shag the other boy senseless. And the more he thought about it, the more appealing it seemed. Would Will even be interested though? There was only one way to find out. Taking a breath to compose himself, Simon followed Will up the driveway, taking the opportunity to check out the other boy’s arse as he did so.

 

“Suppose I’m the one who should be thanking you though, really. My self-esteem has been given a well-needed boost today, thanks to you.”

 

As they reached the front door, Will turned to look at Simon, clearly thrown by that comment.

 

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

  
“Well, you have to admit,” Simon said, leaning against the doorframe. “You pretty much made it your mission to make sure we ended up friends. I mean, following me around all day, finding excuses to talk to me, coming to the pub despite my mates acting like such twats towards you? I must have made one hell of a first impression for you to bother making such a massive effort with me.”

 

Will cringed. He had definitely made his desire to make friends with Simon very obvious, but thought he’d at least managed to hide his underlying desperation for it to happen reasonable well. Apparently not. He really wasn’t sure what to say in response to Simon’s observations.

 

“Umm... I suppose you just...seemed nice, that’s all.”

 

“Really?”

 

Though rather unnerved by the predatory manner in which he was being looked at, Will managed to nod. After a short pause, Simon moved into Will’s personal space, advancing slowly until Will’s back was pressed against the front door. Simon placed his hands on the white moulded plastic either side of Will’s shoulders, caging him in, bringing their faces so close together that he could feel the other lad’s anxious breath on his lips.

 

“And was that the reason you kept staring at me from across the common room when you thought I wasn’t looking today? Because you thought I seemed nice?”

 

The frightened look on Will’s flushed face gave Simon all the confirmation he needed.

 

“Look, I’m sorry if I’ve offended you,” Will spluttered. “I really didn’t mean-”

 

“Oh, you haven’t. I’m quite flattered, actually.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mm...”

 

Simon eyed Will’s parted lips with a playful smile before kissing him deeply. Will’s eyes widened, his arms remaining rigid by his sides as he tried to fathom what was happening. Simon – this boy he’d only just met and was supposedly in love with some girl named Carli – was now passionately snogging him on his doorstep. The situation was rather confusing, but Will was happy to accept it for what it was. He kissed back, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. He heard Simon respond with a contented growl, and somehow found the nerve to place his shaky hands on the other boy’s hips. That was all the encouragement Simon needed to eagerly grind against the smaller teen, letting his excitement over the situation be known. Will blushed, feeling that maybe this was happening a little too fast, but he wasn’t exactly in a position to complain. Especially since he’d pretty much brought this on himself. Perhaps he **had** been staring earlier on, and who could blame him? Simon was very good looking, after all. But to be fair, it wasn’t just Simon that had captured his imagination. His two friends were pretty easy on the eyes too - the attractive blond one and the handsome tall one. It was just a pity that they didn’t seem to share Simon’s kindly nature. Hopefully someday, he would find a way to endear himself to them somehow...

 

Will only became aware that his chinos had been subtly unfastened when he felt a cool hand slip beneath his underwear. Wasting no time, Simon started toying with his companion’s half-mast cock, quickly noting that Will was roughly the same size as him, give or take a half inch. Will shuddered as Simon’s fingers explored him in ways he’d only ever explored himself, caressing his length from base and tip and gently fondling his balls. Simon broke the kiss, eyebrows arched in appreciation.

 

“Hmm, didn’t think you’d be so hairy down there. Nice.”

 

“Thanks?”

 

Will cringed at his own lame response, but forgot about it the second Simon’s lips met his again. Done with his initial appraisal of his new friend’s junk, Simon started jerking Will’s cock, enjoying how it hardened and twitched in his hand. Will sighed, his tongue plundering Simon’s mouth as he yearned for more intense contact. Reading the other’s desire perfectly, Simon teasingly moved his lips away from Will’s, loving the frustrated gasp the simple action produced. He ducked his head and nibbled at Will’s neck, his hand movements inside the other boy’s briefs becoming more erratic. Will breathed deeply, letting out soft dignified little moans every so often. At the back of his mind, he knew he should be worried about getting caught. But realistically, his mother was probably in bed by now, and he knew that the front door couldn’t be seen from any of the upstairs windows. It was also dark enough under the door canopy that passersby wouldn’t be able see them. They weren’t hurting or offending anyone, and a good time was being had by all. Therefore, as far as Will was concerned, there really was no good reason to stop.

 

As Will’s hips started to buck into his hand, Simon deliberately slowed his pace. He brought his mouth to Will’s ear, briefly teasing the lobe with his tongue before he spoke.

 

“Are you really grateful for me being so nice to you today?”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

“Well, before I finish you off, why don’t you show me just how grateful you are?”

 

Will froze for a moment, slightly panicked about what to do. He quickly composed himself and nodded. As the hand left his underwear, he gently manoeuvred Simon into the darkest corner of the doorway. Simon obligingly leaned back against the cold brick wall, observing Will’s demeanour. His chocolate brown eyes were hazy and he was visibly trembling. He tentatively reached for Simon’s zipper and fumbled, his fingers nudging against the bulging material clumsily. Simon was finding himself quite turned on by Will’s ineptitude. _Definitely a virgin_ , he thought to himself. _I bet this’ll be the first cock he’s ever touched that wasn’t his own._ Simon was, of course, absolutely right. When Will reached Simon’s hardness, he regarded it as cautiously as if it were a venomous serpent, fascinated over how familiar yet different it felt in his hands.

 

“It won’t bite, you know?”

 

Will met Simon’s amused gaze and blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. This was embarrassing. He knew fine well how to handle a cock – he had one, for goodness sake! Why was he being so pathetically hesitant? As if to reassure Will, Simon leaned forward and kissed him softly. He placed his hand over Will’s, encouraging the quaking fingers to clamp around his cock and coaxing them into a rhythmical pumping action. After a few guided strokes, Will became more confident, varying his grip and stroke speed as he would do to himself. Releasing the other boy’s hand, Simon moaned approvingly. But his pleased reaction wasn’t enough. Not by Will’s standards, anyway. He was determined to impress his new friend, to do something to make amends for ruining the evening. He broke the kiss, his hand stilling on Simon’s throbbing shaft. After one final glance around to verify that they were still alone, Will took a deep breath and delicately sank to his knees. Simon was surprised but definitely curious about what this apparent virgin intended on doing to him. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be anything like the first time Jay had sucked him off, when he could still see teeth indentations in his skin three days after the fact.

 

Squinting in the dim light, Will studied every last detail of Simon’s cock. He considered himself a would-be selfless lover. From moans to screams, he loved the vast array of sounds that actors in pornographic films would make when they achieved orgasm, and he had always been very keen on researching how to best go about evoking such reactions in real life. While most boys his age got their jollies by envisioning lewd sexual acts being performed upon them, Will would get off on imagining that he was the one doing the performing. That he was the one inspiring melodious sounds of pleasure to spew from the lips of his lover, and that they were having the best possible time because of him. After all, subpar performances were unacceptable in every other facet of his existence. Why should his sex life be any different? He quickly set about recalling as much information as he could with regards to successfully performing fellatio. A few times in the past, he’d actually practiced the act itself using bananas, but this was obviously very different. He would just have to take his time and hope that his partner wasn’t the impatient type...

 

Bringing his mouth to Simon’s cock, Will began slowly kissing and licking his way along the rigid length. Musky and slightly salty, it certainly didn’t smell or taste like a banana, but was definitely not unpleasant in either regard. The licks quickly became more drawn out, until they were extending from base to tip. This was a positive start, in Simon’s estimation - definitely a welcome change from Jay’s frantic deep-throating and Neil’s apathetic tip-suckling. He let out a shaky sigh, a sign to Will that things were moving in the right direction. He experimented with steadily jerking the shaft, gently swathing his tongue over the throbbing head each time the oscillating foreskin exposed it. The tender slurps turned into gentle suckles, his lips taking Simon deeper with every stroke. Leaning back against the wall, Simon moaned at the sight of Will’s mouth slowly devouring his cock. Will trembled as Simon’s fingers found their way into his hair, his own unspent cock straining painfully inside his underwear. As his mouth took more and more ownership of Simon, Will let his hand wander to tease the other teen’s tightening balls with his fingertips. He noticed how Simon shuddered in response and squeezed gently, earning him a throaty groan from the other boy. He switched his hand back to working the shaft, taking each of Simon’s balls into his mouth in turn and swirling his tongue against the fuzzy skin. His actions were well received, the fingers in his hair tightening as Simon became noisier. Will smiled, his own cock screaming to be touched, but at this rate it wasn’t going to be necessary. Witnessing Simon get off on his handiwork was making him so ridiculously excited, he was having serious difficulty controlling himself.

 

Satisfied that he’d had enough fun with Simon’s balls, he returned his mouth to the pulsating cock, slowly taking in as much of it as he could. Try as he might, he couldn’t fit all of Simon’s length into his mouth without gagging. The last thing he wanted was to risk ruining this by accidentally puking. So to compensate, he took the remainder into his hand, experimenting with varying his stroke speed and sucking pressure. His trial-and-error method certainly paid off. Simon felt like he was on a rollercoaster, with Will’s diversity of actions taking him up and down the scale of pleasure faster than he’d ever thought possible. Whenever Jay did this to him, it felt almost like he was trying to win a race. But here, it was like every time Simon felt he was approaching the finishing post, Will moved it a little further away. It was pretty amazing. Perhaps this cute little nerd wasn’t so virginal after all... When Will’s other hand started playing with his balls again, Simon found he had finally taken all that he could handle. He slammed his hands to the wall behind him, gripping at the bricks as light flooded his vision.

 

“Ah, fucking hell...”

 

Hearing Simon noisily hit his climax along with the sudden sensation of warmth hitting the back of his throat was too much for Will to stand. He shuddered, moaning through his nose as dampness flooded his underwear. As Simon’s seed continued to fill his mouth, he was unable to swallow in time and started to splutter gracelessly. He pulled away, dropping his head and coughing heavily to save himself from choking. A flavoursome concoction of cum and saliva dribbled down his chin, leaving a few telltale splashes down the front of his tank top. Breathing heavily as he recovered, Simon put himself away and knelt by Will’s side, rubbing his back until the coughing fit subsided.

 

“You alright?”

 

Rather embarrassed by the state he was in, Will wiped off his mouth as best he could before looking up.

 

“Yeah, fine. You just took me by surprise, that’s all.”

 

Grinning sheepishly, Simon graciously helped the other boy to his feet.

 

“Sorry. Should have warned you it was on its way, really. I can finish you off now, if you like?”

 

“Umm...I’m afraid there’s no need.”

 

“Oh, right. Don’t worry. I do that all the time.”

 

The lack of sarcasm in Simon’s voice and the neutral look on his face was certainly reassuring to Will. Perhaps he ought to have a little more confidence when it came to his sexual aptitude. It’s what human beings were built for, after all. Still, there was no harm in seeking feedback.

 

“Was I alright then?” he asked softly. “At...you know?”

 

“You were perfect, mate. I swear my cock feels like it’s been to Disneyland.”

 

Will looked astonished. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, amazing. I loved how much attention you gave the balls. A lot of the time, they just get forgot about.” Simon patted Will’s shoulder. “Top marks, mate. Someone’s clearly taught you well.”

 

“I, err...to be completely honest with you, I’d actually never done that before.”

 

Now it was Simon’s turn to look surprised. “Seriously?”

 

“Well, not on an actual penis, that is.” Will noticed the quizzical look on Simon’s face and quickly continued before questions could be asked. “So it’s not like I went in totally blind. I’ve done my fair share of, umm...research on the subject.”

 

“You mean you’ve watched a lot of dick-suck videos?”

 

“Umm...yes.” Will laughed shyly. “I suppose I’ve just always believed that it pays to develop an extensive bank of theoretical knowledge before venturing into a more practical setting.”

 

“I think you might be onto something there. You’ve definitely ‘developed’ yourself a nice little talent.”

 

Will beamed at the compliment. “Well, it’s good to know that my mouth is useful for something other than humiliating myself with.”

 

The two boys shared a chuckle, followed by a moment of comfortable silence. Simon suddenly reached out and cupped Will’s face, brushing a stray fleck of fluid from his chin. Unable to help himself, he leaned in and kissed Will firmly, his tongue delving straight into the other boy’s mouth. He loved to savour his own juices on someone else’s lips, and Will was more than happy to accommodate him in quenching his thirst. Simon’s hands travelled downwards and swept over Will’s damp crotch, squeezing lightly. The response was a muffled squeak, much to Simon’s amusement. He broke the kiss and met those lovely brown eyes, marvelling at how they could still sparkle so innocently after what had just happened.

 

“I think we’re gonna be really good mates, you know?”

 

“Really?!” Will quickly reined in his ecstatic reaction. “Well...that would be lovely. I hope we will be.”

 

Simon grinned, kissing Will again, more chastely this time.

 

“See you tomorrow, Will.”

 

Just as Simon went to turn away, Will grabbed at his sleeve.

 

“Sorry to have to ask, but could you...not say anything about this to anyone?” he said quietly. “I really don’t want the twats at school to have any more ammunition than they already have. And my mum doesn’t really know that I-”

 

Simon held up a hand to silence the other boy’s worried pleas. “Say no more. I’m in the same boat. What happens between friends stays between friends, yeah?”

 

Clearly thankful, Will pressed one final goodbye kiss to Simon’s lips before turning to rummage for his house-key. Simon set off walking through the streets with a spring in his step, taking the time to absorb what had just transpired. Within the space of an hour, he’d gone from babysitting the nerdy new kid to getting a top-notch blowjob on said nerd’s front doorstep. His interaction with Will tonight had far and away exceeded any possible expectations he might have placed upon it. A cute little virgin who was up for a good time **and** had natural cock-sucking abilities was quite a find, and Simon couldn’t help but wonder what other hidden talents Will possessed. He would definitely have to show off his new treasure to his mates soon. Hopefully, they would be just as excited over his good fortune as he was...

 

*-*

 

Simon had kicked off his trainers and moved to join the others on the bed by the time he’d finished his sordid tale. He’d made himself comfortable in between his two friends, gravitating closer to Neil since Jay was clearly still grumpy. The two naked teens sat in silence, contemplating what they’d just heard. Simon looked back and forth between them, trying to gauge their reactions. Neil had clearly enjoyed his little bedtime story, still openly sporting the full-blown erection he’d had pretty much throughout. Jay, of course, had made a big continuous show of feigning disinterest, but the obvious tent in the duvet across his lap was a dead giveaway.

 

“Alright, fine,” Jay said flatly. “So he gives a half decent blowie, which was probably just beginner’s luck anyway. Again, so fucking what? Why does that mean we have to bring him in? Us three have a good thing going here, Si. If it ain’t broke, why fix it?”

 

“Because there **is** something we can fix. I’ve been thinking for a while, that three’s just not a good number for stuff like this.”

 

“Well, it’s worked fine so far.”

 

Simon quirked an eyebrow. “Really, Jay? Aren’t you the one who’s always whinging that you’re not getting enough attention when me and Neil are going at it?”

 

“I don’t whinge!”

 

“You do a bit, mate,” Neil said.

 

“My thoughts are that if Will joins us, no one will ever have to feel like the third wheel again.”

 

“Oh, I get it! ‘Cause then there’ll be four wheels instead of three, and four is two twos, yeah?”

 

Simon gave his lanky friend an incredulous look. “Yes. Well done, Neil... And also, even though Will’s still a virgin-”

 

Jay snorted. “Yeah, like you couldn’t have worked that one out without making the tragic twat spunk himself!”

 

“-he definitely has potential.” Simon finished. “I mean, he did a stellar job of sucking me off. And he did it without even being asked! That’s a good sign, isn’t it? And he’s really submissive. That’s the impression I got, anyway. We could like, break him in or something? Mould him into what we want, train him up to our standards? I’m sure he’d be keen to learn.”

 

Neil nodded. “Sounds like fun. I’m up for it.”

 

Jay looked exasperated. “Are you fucking serious?”

 

“Yeah, why not? Suppose he’s got pretty eyes. An’ it’ll be nice to ‘ave someone different to play with. Variety’s meant to be good for ya.”

 

“Looks like it’s two against one then,” Simon shrugged, trying not to let Jay see him looking too triumphant. “Come on, mate. What have you got to lose by giving it a chance?”

 

“Four wheels do work better than three, Jay,” Neil added. “Only really shit cars have three wheels.”

 

Jay scowled at his two friends, still not sold. It wasn’t that the idea of having someone new to shag wasn’t appealing. Of course it fucking was. He was just having a hard time believing that this new kid – who was a fucking virgin, for Christ’s sake – was anywhere near as good as Simon claimed. But he had to admit, the thought of shoving his hard cock into that obnoxious posh little piehole was rather tempting. And truth be told, the speccy prick wasn’t all that hard to look at. It would definitely be interesting to see what he looked like underneath the many layers of ugly clothing that he wore... With a begrudging roll of his eyes, Jay sighed.

 

“Fine. Since you two mugs are insisting on ganging up on me over it, I’ll give it a fucking go. But this little toff’s noshing-off skills better be everything you say they are and then some!”

 

“I’m sure we can talk him into showing you,” Simon said. “We still planning on bunking off next week?”

 

“Yeah. Why?”

 

“I was thinking we could invite Will along. Give him a proper welcome into the group?”

 

“Oh, sort of like an invitation?” Neil said.

 

“I think you mean ‘initiation’, but yeah.”

 

“Cool. I still remember when yous two invitationed me.” Neil grinned happily. “Best day o’ my life, hands down.”

 

Past memories flooding back to him, Simon couldn’t help mirroring Neil’s smile. “It **was** a pretty great day, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, the best! Gettin’ pissed on Jay’s dad’s whiskey, bit o’ Timbaland on the boombox. Watchin’ Jay suck you off. Then lettin’ yous both take turns doin’ me up the wrong-‘un. It was well ‘orny!”

 

“Well, let’s see if we can’t make Will’s initiation even hornier.”

 

Neil’s eyes widened. “D’ya reckon that’s even possible? ‘Cause it’d be amazing if it was!”

 

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

 

“Aw, I can’t wait for next week now!”

 

“I can see that...”

 

Simon gazed down at Neil’s crotch appreciatively. He’d always been mesmerised by how Neil’s impressive six and three quarter inch cock looked when it was standing at full attention. Unable to help himself, he reached out and leisurely trailed his fingers from the tip all the way down to the base. Never one to need much encouragement, Neil lunged forward and kissed Simon forcefully, moaning as the other boy’s hand latched onto his cock and started stroking. They were perfect partners when it came to snogging, both partial to using a lot of open mouth and a lot of tongue. Deciding that Simon was wearing too many clothes, Neil yanked at the previously unfastened jeans, helping his friend to wriggle out of them without their mouths breaking contact. After spectating briefly, Jay shuffled back over to his friends. He nuzzled his lips against Simon’s shoulder, kissing his way along the collarbone as he ran his hand up the other boy’s bare thigh. At the top, he squeezed at the growing damp patch in Simon’s underwear before pushing the pesky material aside and liberating his friend’s stiff cock. Simon broke his mouth away from Neil’s for a second, arching an eyebrow at the blond lad busily suckling at the crook of his neck.

 

“Feeling left out already?” he said pointedly.

 

“Fuck off,” Jay muttered. “Just felt like reminding you that there’s no one better at sucking you off than me. Especially not some briefcase-carrying wanker.”

 

Before Simon could comment, Jay had descended upon his cock, taking the entire stiff length to the back of his throat. Simon hissed as Jay’s tongue and lips instantaneously applied firm pressure to his shaft. Neil caught Simon’s lips again, then courteously reached over to capture Jay’s straining erection. All three boys worked on each other furiously, grunting and groaning like combating beasts. None of them were going to last long after what their bodies had already been through that night. This was simply a bonus round, a little extra something before bed to grant them sweet dreams. Neil came first, hot fluid expelling onto his own chest and thighs. Not long afterwards, Jay followed suit, removing his mouth from Simon’s cock and yelping behind gritted teeth as he emptied his load into Neil’s waiting hand. His break in stride was short-lived, and he quickly returned to his zealous assault on Simon’s shaft. Neil watched in interest as Jay’s forceful motions swiftly brought Simon to a shuddery climax. As always, Jay took the load flawlessly, his lips remaining around the trembling cock’s tip until every last drop had been accounted for. He’d certainly finished the job a lot more elegantly than Will had done, but that was to be expected. Will didn’t have experience on his side.

 

When Jay felt happy that Simon’s cock was truly spent, he pulled away and collapsed onto his back. The threesome grinned at each other, their sexual appetites thoroughly sated. Neil gave both of his friends a quick kiss on the lips before clambering off the bed in search of the bathroom. Simon made himself comfortable again, lying back on Neil’s bed beside Jay. He grunted as he was pounced upon and kissed roughly by the spirited blond, the familiar taste of himself filling his mouth for the second time that night. When their lips parted, Simon observed Jay’s proud grin through half-lidded eyes.

 

“How was that then?”

 

“How was what?”

 

“The blowie I just gave you?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, pretty good. Cheers for that.”

 

Jay’s smile faltered. “Pretty good? After the way you’ve just raved on about that posh prick, all I get from you is a ‘pretty good’?”

 

Simon shrugged tiredly. “Don’t be offended. I just prefer the way Will did it, that’s all.”

 

“And how the fuck am I not supposed to be offended by that?”

 

“Look, I’m not saying you’re doing it wrong,” Simon yawned, his eyes drifting shut. “Just different. You get stuck straight in whereas he goes more slowly. He takes his time with it, like he’s enjoying it instead of just trying to get it over with. It’s a good technique, so...”

 

He trailed off as sleep started to claim him. Seeing his friend drifting off reminded Jay just how lethargic he was also feeling. He curled up next to Simon, laying his head against the other boy’s shoulder and allowing his eyes to flutter shut.

 

“Yeah well,” he murmured. “I’ll have to be the judge of that next week, won’t I?”

 

When Neil returned to his room, he found both of his friends fast asleep. He gazed down at them for a moment, smiling fondly. Having concealed their modesty with his duvet, he slid in beside them, snuggling into the spiky haired boy’s other shoulder. He laid his arm across Simon’s chest, reaching out for one of Jay’s hands and squeezing it gently. It was nice, being able to cuddle afterwards like this. And it wasn’t even that much of a tight squeeze, despite the bed being quite small. They could definitely make room for one more...

 

*-*

 

_AN: Well...I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is the closest thing to pure smut that I’ve ever written, so please do let me know what you think. Naturally, chapter two will be based on the second episode of series one, ‘Bunk Off’. I’ve already written some of the groundwork for it, and as you can probably imagine, it involves Will getting passed around like a dooby at a frat party. There’s some degree of interaction between the other boys too, but their main focus is on initiating sweet little William into their exclusive ‘friends with benefits’ club. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
